Conventional dehumidifiers use a vapor compression cycle consisting of a refrigerant loop including an evaporator, compressor, condenser and expansion device. As room air is drawn through the evaporator, it is cooled to its wet bulb temperature at which point moisture in the air is condensed and collected for later disposal or other use. The cool, dehumidified air then passes through the condenser coil where it is heated before reintroduction into the room.